Christmas Gifts
by the Prince's Jewel
Summary: Limey. Yaoi, obviously. An exchange of Christmas presents, created for Drabble challenge at sjs


Saiyajin Secrets Christmas Drabble challenge

Pairing: V/Gk

Warnings: Lime

Disclaimer: I want 'em, ain't got 'em

Author: the Prince's Jewel

Goku looked through the frosting window unhappily. "Still no snow."

"So? It's been so warm it would just melt."

"It's Christmas Eve, Vegeta. There's supposed to be snow for Christmas."

"Why?"

"Um…" Goku paused thinking. "Because it… well, for snowballs and snowmen and forts and…"

"That has nothing to do with Christmas." There was a pause.

It makes Christmas sparkle!" Goku proclaimed finally.

"Baka."

"Ah, Vegeta, don't be like that!" Goku whined, stripping off his clothes. "You sound like Scrooge."

"Bah-humbug," Vegeta laughed.

"Does that mean you didn't get me a present?" Goku slid into the bed, burrowing against his lover. "I got you one." _I think you'll like it. It'll look good on you. If you don't kill me for it._ Goku's expression darkened with worry.

Vegeta smiled lazily, a shiver running through him as his mate began trailing small kisses across his chest. "I got you something."

"You did!" Bright eyes peered down at him before honey-sweet lips landed on his own. "Will I like it?" Goku questioned, pulling away.

"Yes." Vegeta yanked the other's head back down, plundering his mouth ruthlessly before flipping to land on top.

"What am I getting?" Goku asked breathlessly, arching helplessly into the prince's caressing hands. His own hands explored well-known planes and contours, sliding over the older man's back, his fingers stroking the thick fur of his tail.

_As if I will tell him! _Vegeta growled at the attack on his tail, nipping aggressively at Kakarot's nipple, drawing blood. Goku yipped, then purred as Vegeta licked away the droplets before proceeding. His tongue trailed down his lover's ribcage, licking around and curling into his navel.

"Ve..geta…" Goku whimpered. "More, please…"

Vegeta complied.

"Christmas! Vegeta, wake up! It's Christmas!" Goku wriggled enthusiastically, trying to worm his way from under his mate. Vegeta growled, teeth sinking into his skin, holding the previously writhing body still.

"Your point?" he purred.

"Presents!" Goku squealed, and began his wriggling again.

"Let me give you your first gift." Vegeta raised himself enough to capture his mate's lips. The squirming stopped immediately, Kakarot responding with his usual enthusiasm. It was another hour before they left the bed, with Kakarot heading straight for their small tree without bothering to dress.

"Presents, Vegeta! Come on, hurry!"

Vegeta found Kakarot literally bouncing off the walls in his impatience to get at his brightly wrapped package. The stocking he'd hung had already lost the edible treats it had contained, the tiny package ripped open. The small medallion hung around Kakarot's neck. "I'm here."

"Here! Look what Santa brought you!" His stocking was plopped in his lap, the treats not lasting any longer than his mate's had. Not surprisingly, it contained the mate to the medallion hanging from Kakarot's neck - the other half of the symbol of the house of Vegeta. He looked up to find his irrepressible mate eating popcorn strings and candy canes off the tree.

"I thought you wanted to open your presents, not eat the tree?"

"Oh!" A small package was handed to him. Kakarot headed for the far end of the room. "That's… that's from me."

Vegeta eyed his extremely nervous mate, and began to slowly pull the ribbons from the package. The paper came next, carefully removed, as Kakarot alternated between dancing with impatience and looking like he'd prefer to flee the planet. Vegeta looked down, opening the box. His eyes flashed. "What the HELL is this?" he demanded, pulling out the long, fluffy thing.

"It's… it's a… tail-warmer…" his mate whispered. "You always say that you're so cold in the winter…" _He hates it. It was a stupid idea. I should've just got him the chocolates, like I was gonna._ Goku whimpered, trying to keep from crying over his mate's reaction. _He hates it. I worked so hard to make it, and he hates it._

Vegeta turned the thing over and over. _It certainly feels like it could keep my tail warm. What the hell was he thinking though? It's _fluffy_! I didn't know wool could look this fluffy. Looks like someone skinned a Persian and dyed it blue and gold._ "How's it work?"

"You just… put it on." Goku pulled himself together, going over and showing Vegeta the Velcro fasteners. "I made it myself. Can I put it on you, see if it fits?" He kept his head down, not wanting Vegeta to know he'd almost cried. "I couldn't exactly fit it while I was making it."

"Hn. Alright." His tail was immediately assaulted by his lover's strong hands smoothing the fur down before the tail-warmer was carefully wrapped into place and fastened. It took him a moment to realize Kakarot had asked how it felt. "Fine."

Vegeta crawled from his place on the couch, his tail twitching as he got used to the interesting sex toy Kakarot had inadvertently given him. "Here. My gift."

Ribbons and paper flew everywhere, and he smirked when Kakarot's eyes boggled. Day-glo orange and a vivid, bright blue were lifted from the box. "'Geta?"

"It's good you didn't dress. Try it on."

Goku blinked at his smirking mate, then examined the bright outfit. Soon, he was yanking it on. The skin-tight orange bodysuit fit perfectly, lovingly outlining each dip and swell of every muscle. Over it he pulled the Saiyan armor, a blend of a vivid orange to match the suit with bright blue stripes. He moved experimentally. "Hey, this fits great! Thanks, Vegeta!"

Vegeta blinked. Twice. _Well, that's certainly going to keep any wayward looks from focusing on him. But… IT MUST GO! I want to be able to admire that… _He moved, yanking the armor back over his lover's head, kissing revealed skin as he slowly removed the bodysuit. He purred, snickering. "I knew I'd enjoy taking this off of you."

"'Geta… mmm…" Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulders, whimpering. His mate's tail caught his attention. He grabbed it, fumbling, trying to pet it… and then realized the tail-warmer was still on. _Rrrrrip_. They tumbled into the couch.

Eesh, 1000 words exactly.


End file.
